the devil's mirror
by ryu no tenshi
Summary: discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**The devil's mirror**

**This is a fic that I'm basing of thanathos' 'god of illusion, host of the devil's arm. enjoy**

**don't own naruto and never will**

* * *

This was not happening. Minato namikazi was pulling his hair out in anger as he just got word of that the kyubii no kitsune and a ten tailed dragon where coming to the village. His wife kushina uzumaki was pregnant with twins and her water broke just a little while ago. Today was probably fate's fucked up day. He paced back and forth in his office as he thought of ways to defeat the beast. But no matter shat he though of, they wouldn't work on the demons.

Unless….

He stopped in his tracks. He thought he wouldn't have to use that jutsu. He thought over and over again to see if there was any other way.

But alas. There was not. So he hung his head in defeat as he threw his signature kunai out the window and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**Hospital**

Kushina uzumaki is a feared lady through out the nations. Known as the red death from the village from whirlpool country and known last survivor if its downfall. She had just given birth to twins. A boy and girl. The boy named naruto and the girl named natsuki. Naruto being a little minato and natsuki a mini copy of her. '_speak of the devil' she thought_ as minato walked in with his head hung. "hello kushina-chan. How are the babies?" he asked with his head still hung. "they are fine minato-kun. But what's wrong? You seem troubled" she said then asked as minato started shaking. "I found a way to beat the demons that are coming this way" he said with a choked voice. This caught kushina's attention. "really? How?" she asked but only got a chill up her sine. "I have to seal them away" he said again as he started sobbing. "and?" she said as he started to annoy her. "the only thing that can hold demons are…new born children" he said in a sad and hollow tone. Kushina didn't get it until she connected the dots. New born children. He meant their new born children. "NO!!! NOT OUR CHILDREN!! MINATO I WONT LET YOU USE THEM FOR THIS!! NO!!NO!!NO!!NO!!" she screamed and pulled the children to her and started crying.

Minato punched the whole, creating spider web cracks in it. "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS KUSHINA??!!" he yelled as he started crying as well. "there is no other way." he said in a quieter tone. "there is no other way." he said again. He walked over to kushina and gave her a hug.

They sat there for a couple of minutes but it felt like eternity for them both. But duty calls. And it really did call him as the building shook and there where roars out side. Minato quickly took naruto and natsuki from kushina and promised he will be back for her. Then he threw his kunai and left in a flash.

**Battle field**

Minato arrived on the scene and the ninja around them cheered for their hokage. He flashed threw hand signs and summoned a giant toad. "bunta. Nice to see ya" he said to the toad only for said toad to grunt. "**what do you want kid?" **the toad asked and his answer was for minato to point at the two raging demons. "that's what I want." minato said as he started preparing the ritual. "** um… minato. I suggest we don't inter fear with this." **bunta said. Minato gave him a questioning stare before bunta pointed at the beast to see them standing there staring at him like he was in the way of some thing important. They turned back to the forest they came from and started rampaging again. "** I think they are looking for something." **bunta said and just like he said black flames shot out of the forest.

But even though they found this out minato didn't stop preparing the sealing ritual and didn't realize it until he involuntary called out shiki-fuin. The result was instant. The two beasts stopped in their tracks and turned to them. Bunta looked up at him. And the god of death was standing behind him in all her glory. She looked down to minato and raised an eye brow. She then turned to look at the two demons to see them slowly backing up. The kyubii growled while the dragon bowed its head. The death god shrugged and shoved her hand in minato's stomach and went over to the two now afraid demons and sealed them in his kids. Kyubii in natsuki while the dragon went into naruto.

Then the death god pulled out her hand and stood there. "**well. My job is done. I ready to go or do I have to let you live?" **she asked him and he raised an eye brow. "you mean you would let me live even though I summoned you?" he asked and watched as she started laughing. "** your soul is mine even if you live so I wouldn't care if you lived your full life" **she said to him and he felt him self give a happy but weary smile to the goddess. "fine then. And thank you for this opportunity." he thank her before she disappeared.

Once she disappeared, his sensei jariaya and a group of anbu came on the scene. They expected him to be dead since jariaya explained to them about the sealing, but they were surprised to see him sitting down with his children in his arms. He looked up and smiled at them before falling over in a blissful unconsciousness. They all rushed to him and a dog masked anbu picked him up and they all went to the hospital.

**Hospital**

Once they arrived at the hospital, they put minato in his private room so he could recover and took the children to their mother's room.

To say kushina was happy that her babies where all right and that minato was still alive was an understatement. She was ecstatic about the whole thing. Gushing happy words at a mile a minute and practically jumping in her bed. "well then. I guess its time to hit the hay." jariaya said as he walked out the room. The dog masked anbu nodded and said how they had to think of the announcement for tomorrow. And with that they all went to bed.

**Hours later**

Minato stood on the plat form as all the remaining ninja and villagers gathered out side. "PEOPLE OF KONAHA!!" he said as making every one go quiet. "WE HAVE ONE OVER THE DEMONS THAT HAVE COME TO OUR VILLAGE!! I WAS ABLE TO BEAT THEM BY SEALING THEM WITHIN TWO NEW BORN CHILDREN!! I GIVE YOU YOUR HEROS. NATSUKI AND NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZI!" with that he held up both babies and the whole village erupted into cheers and praises. "well kids. It looks like you guys will have a good life" he said and the two babies looked like they where trying to laugh or giggle at him. He smiled and walked of the plat form.

But. He never knew how wrong he was with his statement.

* * *

**Slow start but it will be sad in some ways. Family. They can hurt you with out knowing it and play it off as nothing. Such is the way fate fucks with people.**


	2. i'm sorry

**The devil's mirror**

**Attention to all the people who like this fic. I am sorry to say that I am abandoning this one. don't hate me for it but I cant figure out a point for it for the middle and endings so it wouldn't make sense. **

**If you guys give me suggestions for it, I might continue but I have lost my resolve for this one. This will be up for adoption so you can make it to your own image. **

**BUT…..**

**I have a couple restrictions.**

**1) you have to make naruto lose his eyes and gain an uchiha's eyes.**

**2) im sorry for those people but if you decide on romantic incest, limit it just enough. It creeps me out.**

**3) he has the arashi triple element chakra so you at least have to include it with his sharingan and in his tai- and nin-jutsu list. don't matter witch one but as long as it happens.**

**And that's it. But also, if you want to use my sharingan, you still need permission. And in order to take this fic, you also need permission. You all ready know that but some people do it willy nilly. **

**So any way, I'm sorry for this but 'the devil's mirror' is abandoned until further notice.**

**Notice. Fifth devil's poll is closed. Its decided that naruto will be with hinata, mei, and yugito. Now salamander's poll is back out with 4x choices.**

**Thank you and have a nice read.**

**Ryu no tenshi**


End file.
